Jogging Partners
by SpiralWolf27
Summary: 'You have one new message' I clicked on the link and it brought up the person who had sent me a request to be my jogging partner. The profile showed a pretty blonde girl name Ino Y. She looked familiar, but I didn't know who she was. I clicked the accept button and began to chat with this girl. Little did I know that this new friendship would blossom into much more. YURI girlxgirl
1. Prologue

_Jogging Partners:_

_Prologue_

* * *

**This is my first yuri fic so please don't be an asshole with your reviews. I do take critisisum and reviews so feel free to do that. This prolog is much sorter that what plan for a regular chapter length will be just as a heads up. Later there may be bondage and use of toys, but I**** haven't really decided yet, you tell me what you want to see and of course, one of the boys may come in later during series. That's about it and I hope you like it and if you don't oh well, please leave a review if you think it's crap so I can make it not so crappy. Thanks so much! Enjoy!  
**

**~Spiral**

* * *

**Prologue**

It had only been an hour since I put up my jogging partner request online and I had already gotten a reply. My heart flustered when it saw the envelope at the top of my screen with a 1 flashing over it. I happily clicked the icon to see who had sent the reply. A picture of a pretty blonde girl dressed in purple showed up and I was happy to see she was online at the moment so we could chat. I thought for a moment as I watched my curser flashing over the text box. Who was this girl? Bold purple text, which I had missed before, was written in a delicate cursive font. Ino Y., her name was Ino.

* * *

**Sakura****: Hi! I'm Sakura!**

**Ino****: Oh, hey! I saw ur request, I've been looking for a running partner as well so that's cool.**

**Sakura****: Yep, great!**

**Ino****: And we both live in the Leaf Village!**

**Sakura****: Yeah. Hey, do uk where The New Leaf Café is?**

**Ino****: Yeah I live like three blocks from there.**

**Sakura****: OMG really?! I live really close by there.**

**Ino****: Cool. R u a ninja? If not you won't be able to keep up with me.**

**Sakura****: Yeah I am. Uk Sasuke Uchiha?**

**Ino****: No I live in a box alone… Of course I know who Sasuke Uchiha is. The super hot last member of the Uchiha clan.**

**Sakura****: Yeah him, well I was on his team a while back with Naruto.**

**Ino****: *flails* you're bluffing!**

**Sakura****: Lol, no, I promise I'm not.**

**Ino****: Cool…Was ur sensei Kakashi?**

**Sakura****: Yeah?**

**Ino****: You went to my school! I remember u, u were that shy girl with the pink hair**

**Sakura****: o/o yep that was me.**

**Ino****: Look it's been good chatting with u; we need to talk more soon. Right now I need to go on a date with my (*cough* lame) boyfriend. L8r**

**Sakura****: It's cool. Hey do u think we can meet up The New Leaf Café tomorrow at 3-ish to chat.**

**Ino****: Sure sounds good, I'll meet u there. Kk l8r**

**Sakura****: Lol l8r have fun. See u tomorrow**

Wow that Ino really is something. I jumped onto my bed and began to stare up at the ceiling. She was such an independent individual now that I think about it. She was the girl who was really good with flowers and was just as crazy about Sasuke as I was. I dozed off trying to remember the blonde I had just re-met.

* * *

As always, I arrived early the next day at the café. It was only about a quarter pass three when she got there; her long, shiny blonde hair trailed and bounced behind her as she ran my way. That wasn't the only thing that I noticed that would bounce. Under a purple jogging hoodie, I could tell her breasts were probably C cups, which bounced perfectly as she began to slow.

"Hey, you're Sakura?"

"Yep that's me." Her body was quite perky and moved with every little twitch or smile she made. I was cute how she replied with a large grin; toothy and careless.

"Hey I'm going to grab a muffin and a coffee from inside. Want anything? It's on me."

"Um…" I was taken by the kind action, but soon began to search my bag for some change," I'll just go with you and get my own slice of lemon cake, I mean you don't have to buy anything for me." A small blush quickly spread its way across my face, almost matching my pink hair.

"You sure?" Her question took me a second to register it and it wasn't until she snapped to get me out of my small daze.

"Um… Oh… yeah." I shyly looked down at my neatly pedicure pink toe nails shining from the sun up at me.

"Well come on," she let out a small giggle and grabbed my wrist, "I don't want to lose you in your own thoughts again."

After we purchased our refreshments, we sat down at a nicely painted green table which looked fairly new.

As we began to chat we soon realized why we had barley talked during out school years. She had been busy with boys and trying to impress Sasuke, while I concentrated on my studies to keep up with Sasuke. It really is funny how boys can distract you from people who could potentially be your best friend.

"So Ino," I tried to make a mischievous face, "how was your date last night?"

"Boring, it wasn't fun for me, it was for Choji." My expression obviously told her what are you talking about tell me more, and so she went on. "Well I went back to Choji's place and… well we started to get it on then he goes and sticks corn in me." Her teeth were grinding with the last few words. "I mean I'm totally sick and done with this weird fetish of his. It grosses me out and… and…" she looked around to see if anyone else was around, luckily there was only a guy off to himself listening to music so she decided it was fine to continue. "And I faked an organism." A quick blush was now rushing across her face like mine once had before, I gasped dramatically before slightly giggling.

"It's okay I've faked one as well with my boyfriend, Rock Lee. His sex is just like his Taijutsu: fast. I didn't like that; longer experiences satisfied me more. Plus he loved for me to act hurt. I'm not sure why though. I mean that not really my style." Ino understandingly nodded her head in understandingly. "I mean he can be sweet and all, but I'm more of a title he's 'won'." I said while making air quotes with my fingers.

"I get it, I get it…" She gestured for me to continue.

"I mean Lee always us to hold me on a high 'pedestal' before we went out. Plus I've been trying to get into an elite ninja academy and Lee is begging me not to go. He should support me; I mean it's not like its stress enough waiting to get my acceptance notification."

"You should totally go for it. Strive for the best opportunities of your training; the academy will probably help your skills grow exponentially based on what you've said." I nod, thinking deeply within my conflicting thoughts. "My problems are a bit pettier compared to yours. I mean the main issue I have is the idiot of a boyfriend I have taking my money to go buy food to stuff his face with. That fat ass is bigger every time I see him." I keep listen, but slightly look off, soon interrupted by Ino flipping my hair in front of my face with a teasing giggle. This time when I blushed it was a much deeper red which Ino had taken a quick notice to. "Aw, you're so cute when you blush," she sang out grabbing onto my cheeks as I struggled to get away. I pouted playfully and we both ended up laughing when Ino fell onto the floor.

It was about 6 before we left the café; our giggle had never really stopped. We casually strolled around the area and I noticed we were nearing my house. "Hey Ino it's kind of dark, and late, want to just chill at my place for tonight?"

"Um… Sure! Why not?" She had been walking slightly behind me and at this time she jumped at me, rapping her arms around my neck and kind of just hung on as I dragged. I could feel her soft breasts pressing into my back and I was glad she couldn't see my once again blushing face. She was such a crazy person and I loved that about her, she didn't care what other people thought she just kept being herself.

"Saku, Saku, got any sake?" I nodded as I opened up the door listening to her gasp. She got around to the front of me grasping my hands and interlocking her fingers within mine; more blushing. Why? "Saku, we should totally play some good old truth or dare. Can we, can we, can we?" She was like a child as she jumped excitedly and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Sure, Ino." I when and retrieved some sake as Ino had requested and brought it to where we had sprawled out on my bedroom floor like teenage girls.

"Okay, okay, okay. Saku, truth…" she tried to act suspicious and looks around as if to check for people listening as she leaned in and whispered, "dare?"

"Well, I'm scared what your mind might come up with, but dare." She hesitated and tapped her fingers on the floor waiting for a good idea then took a swig of sake.

"Ah!" She had an idea and I was soon regretting my decision. "I dare you to show me a picture of you and you're boyfriend." I let out a sigh of relief that it wasn't too bad.

I walk over to my vanity and pick up a picture of when Lee and I went to the beach together. Our smiles were big and happy, his hand around my exposed waist between my bikini pieces.

I walked back to her and hander her the frame. "Ah, very cute," she said then handed the frame back to me.

After putting the frame back, I sat back down across from Ino. "Truth or dare comrade?"

"Truth." She was playing it safe, that's a shame for me I had a good dare.

"Have you ever been in a relationship with a girl?" I teased her with a small wink at the end of my question. Why did I ask that?

"Yes," she said looking down at her hands. "Being with a girl is so much more of an emotional connection; guys just are to sexual." I agreed with her with the second part.

"I've… I've never been with a girl," I added my sheepish comment; I must admit I was slightly attracted to the blonde.

"That's cool too…" We sat there awkwardly for a few seconds before the sound of her phone buzzing interrupted the silence. She picked it up to see who it was then mouthed the words 'sorry, I've got to take this.'

"Hello?... Oh hey chubby buddy…" I assumed it was Choji, "… Um, no I'm not home at the moment, why?" she was examining her nails as she received her explanation. "I'm not sure… Maybe…. I'll see what I do, one sec," she covered the mic part of her phone as she spoke to me. "Just a minute I promise." She put the phone back to her ear. "Yeah, I'm back, just kick it a few times, then it should work… yep… mmhm… love you too, bye." She clicked of then looked at me as if to say '…. And where were we.'

"It's my turn; I choose truth, by the way."

* * *

The night continued like that and nothing else had been really awkward and it was really fun. She left early in the morning and left a note saying she had to leave for her job and she would meet me tomorrow at the café at the eight o' clock.

I really… really like her… a lot… we'll see what the future holds for our friendship.

* * *

**A/n**

**Sorry that this is short, but it's just a ****Prologue **and I have much more planned for this pairing... I just think this is so cute go SakuraxIno

**UPDATE: Oh look! A better prologue, YEY!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Enjoy... I've been kinda not writing well condition lately so I hope this isn't too bad.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The ring tone of my phone woke me in a dazed state. I put the phone to my ear just to find that it was still ringing and the tone continued blasting into my ear, louder than before. Once I had successfully managed to answer the call and put it on speaker I slammed my face back into the pillow and grunt out something that was between 'who is it?' and 'what the fuck do you want?' There was a quick response from a familiar voice.

"Sakura! Where are you? Are you still in bed?" Ino's reaction set me in a state of mass confusion, all until I looked over at my alarm clock. It was ten o' clock. Usually Ino and I met at the café at nine and then we jogged, so I normally woke up at eight o' clock to get ready and get to the café early. Today, I was anything _but_ early, I had slept in three hours past the time I was supposed to wake up. Once my mind was awake, I quickly got up from my bed and began changing into some decent clothes.

'Ino! I'm so so sorry, I'm getting dressed now." She made a teasing 'woot' at this comment which made me blush and roll my eyes. "Whatever, I'll meet you at the café in about half an hour. We can get something to eat and run later tonight since it's already too hot right now." Slightly shouting at the phone, I continued to get ready while there was a long, silently awkward pause.

Her sigh showed that her day hadn't been going so great and this wasn't helping at all. "Fine, but if you aren't here by eleven I'm going home. You know what just meet me at my house I'll grab you some coffee and a slice of lemon cake or a muffin from the café. See you soon! Mwah!" Her silly kiss through the phone made me giggle, but still I had to get there as fast as I could so I could see what was up.

* * *

Luckily for me, Ino's house was closer to my house than the café was so it only took me fifteen minutes for me to get there once I had left my house.

As I knocked on the door, I could hear faint tears coming from behind the door.

"Ino, it's me, Sakura. Are you okay?" I hesitantly ask, because I was worried and wanted to find out what was wrong, and fast. I mean, she got upset often, but never got upset to the point that she cried.

"Sakura, you're here? Oh! I forgot to call. Just come in, it's unlocked, come in," the unusually weak voice responded. I opened the door slowly afraid of what kind of state I might find my best friend in.

I walked in to see that she was just wiping her eyes, curled up in a ball on her couch, and makeup was running down her face. She looked like such a mess; it was unusual. Her eyes were red; the poor thing had been crying. The shirt she was wearing was unflattering and unflattering matching the grey sweat pants she chose to accompany in this outfit. A gallon of ice cream, of which had most of the contents were either eaten or melted sat on her lap with a spoon in her mouth. When she looked up at me, it just got me so much and hurt my heart.

I dropped my bag at the door and rushed to her, quickly embracing her; I could tell she was about to break down and cry again. Her reflexes were slow, so as I held her, her arms just hung next to her sides. I pull back a little and I see her struggling to hold back tears from flowing. I know she doesn't want me to see her like this.

"Ino, everything will be okay. You are strong. Can you tell me what happened?" I pulled her into another close embrace and felt that Ino's breaths were choppy as she tried to pull herself together and tell me what exactly happened. At this time she was only able to get out a few words out a time between her tears and gasps for breath as she tried to stop crying and just tell me.

These were the words that I could understand through the sobs, "Cafe—Walking home – Choji– Text message – It's over –Done! Split! No more!—Ran here— Crying – Knock-knock its Sakura. "Surprisingly I basically got what she had been saying to me but she clarified after by writing it on a scratch pad.

After she had called me she began walking home and at that point she receive a text message. The text message was from her lover, Choji, that said that they were split, over, from there she ran home, throwing the muffin and coffee to the ground, and forgot to text me or calls me about what had happened and not to come over.

I just sat there holding her, letting her have a shoulder to cry on; she needed me right now. As I rubbed her back to reassure that I'm here for her; her hair was long so I was slightly stroking that as well. Her long, blonde hair was beautiful and soft; it shone like a golden river of the sun's rays that filled the air with a slight sent of lavender.

"I'm here for you Ino, I will always be. Since the day I met you I've been here. I'll catch you whenever you fall. I'll be right behind you waiting to boost you back up onto your feet and clean up the mess. You mean a lot to me, you are my best friend Ino. You're better than him, he doesn't deserve you and he never will." She pulled back from me and I looked into her slightly puffy from crying sad eyes. A strand of her bangs fell to her face, she giggled weakly and I moved it, tucking it behind her ear where it should be.

She cleared her throat quietly before speaking to me. "Thank you Sakura. Really. You mean a lot to me as well, probably more than you think. And I will do my best to be the same for you and always be there. I'm glad I can trust you. Right now, I am a little broken and I know you'll help fix my heart. Thank you. It feels like you are the only person I can trust in the whole world. Teach me to trust again, please? Teach me true friendship." Her swollen eyes looked so honest. This look she held so tightly, almost strangling it, was different. I felt selfish, but I wanted the old, immature, carefree Ino. I have to help her, or who knows what might happen if I walk away from her.

"Let's watch a movie… okay? What do you think? Horror? Comedy? Anything you want." I look down at the practically empty ice cream gallon and search for the top. "And I'll go put this up; you've had enough and it's probably gotten to your head. That and the fact if you have any more you'll make yourself sick." We both lightly chuckle and I see an appreciative smile coming weakly, but stronger than before, from Ino.

"Okay. You're right. How about we watch a horror, I'm in the mood for that!" I giggle at her reaction as I find the top which Ino had just started balancing on her head like some kind of kid. I grab it from her; go to the kitchen to put the remaining ice cream into the freezer. As I begin to turn to go back, something soon stops me and catches my eye. It was a piece of ripped parchment on the floor. I probably would have regularly ignored it, but for some reason I couldn't stop looking at it; it was as if I was drawn towards it.

"Sakura! What's taking you so long? I found a good movie on pay-per-view. It's called 'The Exorcism'. After that we can watch some anime or something if you want. Anyways get your pink-haired little self back in here."

Her voice snaps me out of my concentration. "I'm coming, one sec Ino. Do you have any booze?" I snatch the piece of paper up for now to observe it later.

"Yeah, it's in the fridge, bottom shelf."

"Okay," I open the fridge to find a shelf full of rum, vodka, and a variety of beers. "Um… What do you want?"

"Anything. Surprise me. You know what, just bring one of everything. And grab some snacks too!"

"Alright." I went back with an armful of chips, popcorn, beers, and vodka.

"Let's get this started with, shall we?"

* * *

The movie truly was horrifying and had several scarring parts in it, so she and I couldn't go to sleep. We had agreed for me to stay over that night to make sure Ino didn't do anything to stupid, but watching that movie was pretty stupid of us. It was so scarring, I almost forgot about the paper for a while. During the movie, I ended up practically in Ino's lap and she kept watching acting strong and fearless, but by the looks of her hands she wanted to hide as well. Eventually, we were both hugging each other, not even looking at the television and almost crying on each other. After that charade was over, we watched some dumb anime about flowers or something, we were laughing too hard to pay attention to the story.

Ino fell asleep lying down on the couch; I fell asleep slightly on top of her. I woke in the middle of the night to find this; it was startling to me at first, but it was comfortable, so I didn't move. She smelled of sweet lavender as usual; I loved how she smells. As I looked up at my beautiful, sleeping friend, I recalled the piece of parchment that I had found earlier and how it entirely captured me. I didn't want to disturb her much needed rest, and tried to slip from her arms.

After a few minutes, I successful was able to wiggle free from Ino, I walked to the kitchen and cautiously slipped the parchment from my pocket. It was folded in half, hiding its contents. I stared at its perfectly white piece of parchment and shut my eyes. I slowly unfolded the paper so the inside was revealed, but I still had my eyes shut, afraid to see what was held within. I hesitatively begin too close the paper again and open my eyes.

"Come on Sakura. What are you doing? Just look at it." My breathing fells heavy; my heart is beating fast, yet everything is in slow motion as I opened to see what was on the inside. There was only one word written on the inside. The little design of a heart and the words were both written in reddish brown, sort of as if it has been written in someone's blood, but it was very pretty and had obviously carefully done. The single word was my name, centered within the heart. Had Ino done this? No boy could have done something this carefully, or at least none of the guys she or I knew. I mean, Ino doesn't like me like that. Does she? My mind in a state of such mass disorganization and confusion. What are these feelings? This is so unlike me to go about like this. This must be some kind of weird dream or something. Am I in the Twilight Zone?

The room was spinning, and I was dizzy; Ino and I had a few too many drinks probably. Everything was going black. Is this all it really takes for me to pass out; some alcohol and a secret admirer note? No no, it couldn't be an admirer note. Ino probably got bored one day and did this or something like that. Or… or… The darkness was taking over more of my vision. My legs are unstable and are about to give out. I'm reaching out for the counter, it's so close, but it's getting further away. My feet feel like cinder blocks and I can barley move them. I have to stabilize myself. I step forward, but my leg gives out on me and I fall, being greeted by the cold, tiled floor of the kitchen. As my eyes begin to fog up more and flutter closed, I hear Ino.

"Sakura! What was that? Are you okay?" I see her feet right before I completely black out.

"Oh my gosh! Sakura!" Just blackness, the cold, and a ringing silence.

* * *

**A/N **

**I tried, but this is what I've got so far, hope you liked**

**(Update)**

**Hey, well I just had a good friend of mine edit the fic so there are a few tiny changes here and there, but nothing affecting the plot. It was just corrections on like misspellings, grammar errors, punctuation errors, and parts he felt were worded strangely.**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Something cold was placed on my forehead, cold water slightly trickling down my temple as my eyes flutter open. It takes a moment for my eyes to adjust to the light. It was no longer dark and the early morning light flooded the living room. I was back on the couch where Ino and I were sleeping before. The blonde was leaning over me, wiping some of the cold water from my forehead while smiling cheerfully.

"It's good to see you're finally awake Saku-kun. Are you feeling any better?" As a response I simply nodded and attempted to sit up, but was soon pushed back down. "Rest, you hit your head pretty hard last night on the counter. You bled quite a bit." I saw a few blood stains on her current attire of which I assumed was from me last night. I winced, feeling the pain on my head, which I noticed was neatly wrapped with gaze bandages. "What happened Saku? I found you in the kitchen practically dead." I didn't reply, I didn't know how to. After the longest, most awkward, minute of my life had gone by, Ino began singing a beautiful lullaby.

"Walk along the river tonight.

Peer into the water and look at the sight.

A spirit will touch your heart, protecting you from pain,

She will keep you warm even from the coldest rain.

You know this river spirit, she truly cares

Listen closely to her, and love is what she'll share

She is singing to you, the music filling the sky.

Listen closely loved one, for the river spirit is I"

I sat there in aw, surprised about how well the blonde could sing. It was mesmerizing and the song kept repeating over in my head. It took a few moments to process what she had said and what it meant. I was sweating, and my heart was beating quickly. I must say something. Tick-tock-tick-tock. Ugh that clock is bothering me, driving me crazy. Ticktock ticktock; the sound was getting faster, damn thing is such a bother. Bu-dum bu-dum, the sound of my pulse booming through the room.

"That was..." My breathing still heavy, and it's hard for me to breath. " That was beautiful Ino... I didn't know you could sing like that... What... what is the meaning of the song?" I had to make sure I didn't sike myself out. What is up with me lately? I can barely be around Ino without being so nervous.

"It's something my mother use to sing to me... before I would go to sleep every night..." Her face was becoming a bright crimson; her blush is so cute. "... It means that I will protect you as long as you're with me..." She wasn't done, she needs a little 'push' to finish her thought the air in the room must be cleared.

"Protect me? Why?" She was looking at her hands in her lap and slowly looked up to me before she spoke and our eyes met.

" Why? Because... Because I like you... A lot... I love being around you, and you make me happy... I... I love you." Finally the air felt soft, the breeze running through the house was crisp and fresh, the sound of birds outside filled the room; this is the best I've felt in a long time. Is this what I needed? Do I want this?

"I love you too Ino." The words left my lips smoothly and it took me a moment to realize what I had said to the blonde. Ino opened her mouth to speak again, but I spoke first. "...As a friend of course..." I saw her heart beginning to drop with her expression. God damn I'm so stupid.

"Of course..." She nodded, her recovery was quick, but I think she wasn't letting her true emotions show at the moment. What am I doing?... I'm straight... but this feeling... I've never felt something like this ever before... well at least not for anyone else… could I be falling for this girl?... don't be stupid Sakura… now say something… fix this…

"No!" Both Ino and I were confused after I had blurted out. I'm not thinking clearly... Think...

"Ino," I was struggling with my words, I didn't know what to say or express anything I felt. " I just... I just feel as if... As if you're much more... Much more to me and... I'm confused on how I should feel. Ino... I just... I just know you mean more than to me than..." I was beginning to blush violently and my words are even more of a struggle to get out. "I have so many feelings for you that... That I've never felt for anyone else." She nodded slowly, her eyes filled with understanding."Ino, I do love you." My immediate reaction was to hide my face; hide it so she couldn't see the complete and total embarrassment in my expression. I rubbed at my eyes acting as if something was nothing them to avoid any eye contact. What does she think? Am I going mad? Have I already gone mad?

I soon felt familiar flesh around my wrists and I was now forced to look her in the eye, I try to look away, but can't soon just tightly shut. A warm mass pressed up against me; her soft breasts pressed upon mine, nearly driving me further towards insanity. My body went limp, and my eyes so following by fluttering shut, as I felt soft lips pressing against my own. It was deep and passionate, but only lasted for a split second. Between the two of us, I was the first to actually react to the affection. My eyes were barley open, but I could make out a cheeky smile spread wide across her face with newly red heated cheeks.

"You have no idea how much I've wanted that." I just lay there still pressed be other her speechless. The light was hitting her perfectly causing to look like an angel that had just gone to hell and back since she still had a bit of blood on her. My mind is more fogged up and boggled than ever; this throws a rench into everything I've ever thought about myself.

What will this friendship bring to our future?

**A/N**

**I may add a bit to this chapter, cause it's kinda short, soooooo... I hope y'all like that's about it.**

**~Love**

**SpiralWolf **

**3**


End file.
